Ahh,love Ain't it grand?
by Blue Harbinger
Summary: Ken and Eliza are scheming to hook Chun Li up with Ryu.Seeing as how Ryu is oblivious and Chun Li can't come to terms with her feelings,will the Masters's plan work?Or is it doomed to fail?Who the hell knows lmao
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Of coarse everyone knows Street Fighter and all names and things associated with it are property of CAPCOM

The wind...

Some would have referred to him that way. As far back as he can remember,he's never stayed in one place for too long. Coming and going as he pleased. That wasn't where the similarities with the wind ended however. The same could be said for his fists. Within them,he had the destructive power of a Tempest but also the gentleness of a calm summer breeze. His name...is Ryu...

On a summer day somewhere in the countryside of rural America,he stood there. The ends of his red hachimaki gently being swept by the breeze.

"This...sort of reminds me of home..."Ryu said,with his eyes closed,taking in all that nature had to offer.

"Wait for me...fighters old and new..."tightening his gloves,Ryu looks to the heavens and smiles,"I can hardly wait. heh!"

Picking up his white duffel bag,and slinging it over his shoulder,Ryu began the long trek to visit his closest friend and rival,Ken Masters.

"Man. I wish I would've gotten off a little later though..."Ryu said with a perplexed look on his face.

"I have no idea where I am."

Sighing, Ryu dropping his bag and begins to dig through it. Moments later, Ryu pulls out the cell phone Ken had given him for emergencies."I can hear him already"Ryu grumbled,his voice suddenly void of all enthusiasm.

Dialing the numbers that he had dialed so many times before,Ryu sighs and puts the phone to his rang once... Twice...until finally, someone aswered."Yeeeeeeees?"he heard in an almost comical voice.

"Ken?"Ryu asked,raising an eyebrow at the voice on the other end.

"Yeeeeeeeeees!" came the comical voice on the other end.

Sighing heavily, Ryu said the only words he knew his American friend wanted to hear,"I'm your bitch and your my daddy..."

Following a moment of silence, Ken's laughter erupts through the other line"_Pffft_! **Bwa hahahahahaha!**"

"Oh, come on,"Ryu implored as Ken finishes his fun at his expense "It wasn't that funny!"

Ken, barely able to breath replies,"If you only knew, Ryu HAHAHA!"

Ken had always talked Ryu into some pretty stupid things. Like when they were younger,Ken had talked him into sneaking out of the dojo while everyone was asleep to go into town. They ended up fighting a gang of lowlifes that didn't know the meaning of the phrase"Fair Fight". One of them had a knife and, while fighting Ryu, attempted cutting him to ribbons. Luckily, Ryu left that fight with only a scar. A scar that is now covered by the hachimaki Ken had given him that night.

"Let me guess."Ken said,breaking Ryu from his train of thought,"Lost,aint'cha?"

Ryu, completely flabbergasted by Ken's guess simply replied,"Yeah...You got me there...heh heh"

Ken couldn't help but snicker at Ryu's simple mindedness"Man Ryu, how many times does that make?Seven?"

Ryu replies with slight agitation "Six. The first time didn't count!"

"Alright buddy, it's all taken care of!" said the blonde fighter after an akward pause in the conversation.

Ryu,with an eyebrow raised once again,says"What do you mean,taken ca..."

"I'm texting a set of coordinates to you"Ken interjects."Hurry up and get there!"

"But Ken...?" beep beep beep..."I hate it when he does that..."mumbled Ryu.

A second later, a set of numbers and letters flashed across the screen of his cellular phone. As Ryu looks over them, he couldn't help but wonder why Ken wanted him to show up so badly.

"Why couldn't he tell me over the phone I wonder?" pondered the World Warrior while putting his cell phone back into his duffel bag and hoisting it back onto his shoulder.

"Since it's Ken, it'll probably be something stupid" Ryu thought to himself as he sprinted off toward the area Ken had directed him to.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Masters' Estate...<p>

* * *

><p>"Goooooood. Gooooood..."Ken said while rubbing his hands together as if he were a villain of the silent movie era.<p>

"Our other guest should be arriving soon "the blonde fighter's devilish grin became a cackle as his wife, Eliza, walks into the room.

"You look sooooo cute with that kiss the cook apron on."Ken's cackle comes to an abrupt end "but maybe you can get our guest her iced tea sometime today Ken."

Ken smiles warmly at his wife and replied "Yeah, I'm coming." befre grabbing a large pitcher of iced tea.

"Ryu just called"

"Oh! Is he coming?" inquired the beautifull blonde bombshell, picking up a tray of assorted fruits and vegetables.

"He should be here in two and a half hours." Ken replied with a rather boyish grin.

Eliza walked back toward their rather large expensive looking pool area and turned to her husband. "Good. Chun Li's been here for an hour already. It's not good to keep a girl waiting!"

Ken, nodding in agreement replied "She's been waiting for that guy longer than you think..."and they both walked back to the pool area together.

"It sure was nice of you to invite me to your home, Ken!"said a voluptuous Chinese woman with her hair tied up in her usual ox horns adorned with white ribbons.

"No prob, babe! You know you're always welcome here!" Ken replied, setting down her glass of iced tea.

"So, Chun Li? "the American fighter started,"You still single?"

Chun Li, with a perplexed look on her face replied "What's this all of a sudden?"

"Look Chun, we've been friends for awhile now so, you know, I worry about you."

"I guess...I guess I really have'nt had time for stuff like that." said the ICPO agent.

Ken sighed and gently touched his friend's shoulder "You know what little lady? You're too good a woman to be alone!"

"Not everyone can find their soulmate, Ken." Chun Li replied, her usual upbeat tone taking a solemn turn.

"Never give up on love, Chunny!" exclaimed Eliza, sitting down beside the Chinese beauty.

"At least, not so early in the game." Ken added with his trademark smile.

Chun Li looked at the two Americans with perplexity appearent in her exspression. Her years of training and experience with the ICPO had given her an incredible ability to read people and these two "Friends" of hers were no exception.

"You guys are up to something, aren't you?" inquired the Chinese agent, her training starting to show.

"W...What? How dare you sling such accusations, missy!" objected Ken.

"What on earth could we possibly be up to, Agent Xiang?" Eliza inqired with a smile that would make even Sagat blush.

Chun Li narrowed her eyes at her blonde friends as the couple smiled innocently. Sighing, the Spring beauty decided she wouldn't get very far with interogating them together. Devide and conquer was the best method when dealing with the Masters'. Eliza would be a tough one but if she could seperate her from Ken, the ICPO agent could put the screws to the husband for the information she wanted.

"Devising a way to get info out of us, aren't you?" Ken interupted, smiling impishly.

"W, what? O, of course not! I'm on vacation so interogation is the furthest thing from my mind!" the beautiful agent defended, embarassed because her friends knew her so well.

"Don't worry, even if you seperated us, you'd never get the goods...Right, honey?" Eliza said, cutting her eyes at her, now sweating, husband.

"Course not, babe! I'm Fort Knox over here!" replied the blonde fighter, flexing and kissing his large and chiseled bicep.

"Anyway Chunny, you should probably get changed. You did promise Mel you'd give him a rematch race, right?"

"I did, didn't I? Fine. You guy are off the hook...for now!" the Chinese woman conceded as she grabbed her swimsuit and walked toward the house.

The married couple watched silently as their guest disappered into the large pool house to change.

"Man, I honestly think that woman could make a penguin sweat in the middle of winter...In the middle of the Antartic...In the..."

"You spill the beans, no sex for the rest of the year." the blonde woman interupted.

"W, what? That wasn't part of the deal!"

* * *

><p>Chun Li went to the changing room to put on her bathing suit. She drops her mini skirt revealing her thick, toned thighs. She then unbuttons her sleeveless botton up shirt to reveal her toned midsection. She notices a picture on the wall.<p>

"Wow, "she thought, "We were really young in that photo."

The photo was of Ken, herself and Ryu.

"Ryu..."she looked at her reflection."Do you ever think about me?" she wondered.

Her black bra embracing her rather large breast. Her black panties hugging her hips. She looks at Ryu in the photo.

"You're not like other guys," Chun Li's cheeks had a tinge of red now.

"I guess that's the reason I had such a crush on you."

Unhooking her bra and sliding it off, her breast were now fully exsposed. Round and perky, Chun Li had always been quite proud of her body.

"If only I had someone to ..."she stops that thought before it started.

"What am I doing?"

She quickly slid her panties off and replaced them with a blue swimsuit bottom. Taking the top in her hands,she slides it on, grabs a towel and heads back towards the pool area.

* * *

><p>"Finally here,"Ryu thought as he exited one of the many Masters' private helicopters.<p>

"I'm always amazed at how Ken always says he's bored."

His bag on his shoulder, Ryu heads for the main house until suddenly, a large car pulled in front of him. The door opens and a rather large man dressed in a black tuxedo exits the vehicle.

"You're a big one..." the wanderer thought to himself.

Opening a door to the back,the butler said,"Young Master Ryu, if you please."

Smiling, Ryu replied,"Thanks, but I'd rather walk."

The butler, with a noticeably agitated look, grabbed Ryu and threw him in the car and slammed the door behind him.

"HEY!" shouted the Japaese fighter "What the hell...?"

"Apologies young Master Ryu,"the butler interjects,"The Master would like for your trip to be expedited."

Rubbing the back of his head, Ryu decided to let it go "This had better be good Ken..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, auntie Chun, uncle Ryu is on his way!"<p>

Chun li gasped,"R...Really Mel? Ryu's coming?"

Ken, still wearing his red swim trunks complimented by his white Kiss The Cook apron,turned from the group and said to himself "It begins...HmHmHmHmhm."

Young Mel, now nine years old, looked at his father and screamed "MOOOOOOOM! DAD'S DOING THAT CREEPY THING AGAIN!"

"What begins, Ken?"Chun li inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh...It's...um...the uh...beginning...of this...great party...yeeeeaaah."

Chun li, still unconvinced replied "You're up to something..."

Ken, with a feigned look of hurt retorted "My lady, you wound me."

Just as Chun li was about to put the screws to Ken, a large vehicle pulls up and comes to a stop.

The rear door opens. Chun li's heart skipped a beat when she see's his red hachimaki and white gi.

"It's him...Ryu,"she thought to herself, not noticing the warmth rising in her cheeks.

Ryu turns and looks at the group."Hey guys."

"UNCLE RYU!" Mel screamed with barely contained excitement running toward him.

Dropping his bag and picking Mel up,Ryu exclaimed "Mel! Aw, man! You're getting so big!"tossing him into the air and catching him.

Ryu had always loved Ken's family and they loved him. He still remembered the first time he and Mel met. Mel, of coarse, was afraid of him at first but soon,grew to love Ryu as an uncle.

"Hey Ryu," said Eliza, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek,"so glad you made it."

Gently setting Mel down Ryu said,"You get prettier every time I see you Eliza."

The absolutely stunning blonde woman giggled "Flattery will get you everywhere mister!"

Just then, Ryu had seen something he never thought he'd see.

"Wow Chun li,"he couldn't help but stare. "You...uh...look...good."

Chun li could feel the heat rising even more as Ryu continued to ogle her. Unfortunately for the World Warrior, the ICPO agent temper was starting to rise as well.

Covering herself, Chun li shouted "Go ogle girls...**In heeeeell!"** as she delivered a swift, powerful kick to Ryu's junk!

"**It's not polite to stare you pervert!**!"

"Gooooood...goooood..." mumbled Ken as he, once again, began to rub his hands together like a cartoon villain.

* * *

><p>What'd you guys think? Pretty funny right?...Guess not.<p>

I'll try harder nxt chapter so stay tuned. And if you would be so kind as to reveiw, harsh or not, that would be awesome!

Thanx in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Street Fighter and all things associated with it are property of CAPCOM

* * *

><p>Day had turned to night and from one of the guest rooms, laughter could be heard.<p>

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is,you didn't have to kick him there,"Eliza laughed.<p>

Chun li, trying to stifle her own laughter,replied"I panicked! Ryu should know better than to ogle women!"

Eliza could barely contain herself as she went into another laughing fit.

"Do you think I should go apologize to him?" Chun li asked with a somber tone. Her expression one of embarrassment.

"Actually..." Eliza started,"Yeah...Yeah, I think you should."

Sighing, Chun li stood up and slowly walked to the door. She turned back to Eliza and said,"Maybe this would be the chance to talk with him I've been looking for."

Eliza, with a gentle smile, replies,"Could be. You won't know until you try, I guess."

Returning Eliza's smile, Chun li sighs,"Right." and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out by the pool area...<p>

* * *

><p>"MAN!" Ryu exclaimed,"I can't BELIEVE how BAD that hurt!"<p>

Ken couldn't help but snicker at Ryu's current situation.

"Well, what did you expect bro? If you shamelessly ogle a smoking hot chick who doesn't know how hot she is, you're just asking for it."

Ryu stopped."Chun li doesn't believe herself to be beautiful?"

Ken noticed Ryu's perplexed look and decided to play on his inexperience with the fairer sex.

"I know, right? Tragic, when you think about it. If only she had someone to remind her of how stunningly beautiful she was, maybe she wouldn't have so many self-esteem issues."

"Self-esteem issues?" gasped the Japanese fighter, his shock apparent.

Ryu played right into Ken's hands. With a look of determination, Ryu turns to Ken and proclaims, "I'll be the one to remind her of how beautiful she is!"

Ken looked over to the main house and said,"Speak of the sexy devil..."

Ryu turned to see Chun li walking his way with a saddened look on her face."Right." Ryu said to himself and stormed up to her.

"Ryu. There's something I need t..." Ryu put his finger gently to her lips silencing her.

"Chun li..."he started,"Your beauty is without equal."

Chun li's eyes widened, her face red with embarrassment. Ryu, gazed intently into her eyes and continued,"Your eyes are like diamonds. They put the stars themselves to shame."

Ken could barley contain himself as a huge grin spread across his face as Ryu continued to gaze affectionately into Chun li's eyes.

"Ryu...What are y...?"once again silencing her, Ryu placed his hand on her cheek.

And before he knew what he was doing, his lips were pressed to hers. Chun li's eyes went wide at first, but then, they slowly closed as she returned his kiss. Hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck, one of his hands moved to the small of her back and one to her waist, the two shared a long passionate kiss. Then, Ryu realized what he had done. Tearing himself away from her, Ryu wore a look of embarrassment and shame.

"Chun li...I uh...I mean...I didn't mean t..."it was Chun li's turn to silence him. "I know,"Chun li started,"It was for HIS benefit..."

She looked over at Ken, who looked around then pointed to himself."Moi?"

Ken once again feigning a look of hurt "Oh, my wounded heart."

Later that night...

"How could you let me do THAT to her?"Ryu was beside himself.

Ken simply replied,"It needed to be done Ryu. You two have been going in circles ever since you met. I, for one, am tired of seeing t..."

Ryu grew angry,"**Cut the crap!**"

Glaring at Ken, Ryu could feel his aura flare wildly. Ken looked at Ryu with an amused smile and said,"_You wanted to kiss her, didn't you_?"

Ryu's aura went from wildfire to a candle flame. Ken could see that Ryu was clearly blushing.

After a moment of silence, Ryu looked Ken in the eye and replied,"I don't know what I want from her..."

Ryu looked apprehensively at his hands which led his eyes to the bracelet on his wrist. Chun li had given it to him before his fight with Sagat at the end of the first Grand Fight Tournament.

"Truth is..." he started,"She deserves someone who can give her the world. She deserves better than me."

Ken stared thoughtfully out at the distance.

Ryu continued,"I know of her feelings for me. I'm sure that by now,she knows of my own feelings for her and I..."

Ken heard enough,"Stop it Ryu."

Ryu looked at his friend with confusion.

"How could she know if you won't tell her? Think about it man! Here, you have a girl who's absolutely crazy about you, and all you can do is go on about the things you **can't** do for her!"

Ken was angy now. He grabbed Ryu by the collar of his dogi top. "Stop being such a fucking **coward!** There's **no rationalizing** when it comes to the **heart!**"

"Ken..." said Ryu, softly.

Looking Ryu in the eye, Ken warns,"You two have walked in and out of each others lives so many times that Eliza and I have both lost count! TALK to her! The next time Chun li walks out of your life might be the last!"

Smiling gently, Ryu placed his hands on top of Kens' and said,"You're right, of course...I'll...talk to her in the morning..."

Sighing with relief, Ken asks,"Promise?"

Ryu, still with that same gentle smile replied,"Yeah...Yeah I promise."

Letting go of Ryu, Ken walked toward the house then stopped.

Without looking back he said,"There's more than one way to obtain strength, Ryu. Fighting to protect your loved ones can also bring great power."and walked inside.

Ryu looked thoughtfully to the night sky and said,"Fighting to protect, huh?"

At the very least, Ryu thought it was something worth ruminating over and walked inside.

The following morning...

As the sun rose, so did Ryu even though he didn't get much sleep. He stretched,then proceeded to do his morning ritual. Ryu stood erect on his toes and dropped to the floor for push-ups. When he reached 100,he went up into a one handed vertical stand and began doing one handed push-ups. Reaching 100, he switched arms. After doing 100 one handed verticle push-ups with each arm, he flopped to the floor, landing on his back.

"How am I supposed to tell her?"he said,staring up at the ceiling.

Then he smiled,stood up and grabbed a towel for a shower."Guess I'll have to think about what to say,"he thought.

Walking to the bathroom closest to his room, he stopped and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Alright! First a shower, then breakfast, then training!"he said as he walked into the bathroom.

Ryu hadn't noticed that the shower was already running. He dropped his dogi top and opened the shower curtain to find Chun li, in all her glory, already inside. Their eyes met. And without warning, Ryu heard a scream which was then followed by an all too familiar pain in his lower region.

"Go be a pervert...**In heeeell**!" screamed an embarrassed Chun Li.

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

* * *

><p>Once again, Ryu had an icepack on his sore mid area.<p>

"Geez..." he thought.

A knock came at the door. "Hey buddy."Ken smiled, as he and Mel walked in.

"Hey..."he said, not taking his eyes off of the icepack.

"Sooooo..."Ken started,"...Uh...she got you again, huh?"

Ryu's eyes were glued to the icepack."I don't wanna talk about it."his voice seemed devoid of all life.

Ken sweat-dropped."Hey Mel..."he said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder,"I need to talk to Uncle Ryu alone for a minute."

Mel looked up at his father with child-like innocence and replied,"Uncle Ryu does seem a little down, doesn't he?"

Ken smiled at his son."Beat it munchkin." said the blonde fighter as he picked Mel up and set him outside the door.

"Go and put your training gear on, we'll be out in a little while."Mel smiled and ran off.

Ken sighed and turned to Ryu. "You two just can't seem to connect, huh?"

Ryu smiled and responded,"Tell me about it."

And the pair began to laugh."Maybe you should apologize this time bro."

Ryu looked at Ken, then sighed,"Yeah. I guess you're right."

He stood up and walked toward the door."Hey, Ken?" Ryu started,"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

His inquiry was met with a smile."Probably. Probably not."Ken shrugged." Regardless, Ryu, you owe it to her to apologize."

Ryu smiled to himself and walked into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Chun Li's room...<p>

* * *

><p>"You two just can't seem to connect, can you?"asked Eliza playfully.<p>

Chun Li sighed heavily. "It...doesn't seem like it, huh?" said the young Chinese woman, sadness apparent in her voice.

"Come on, Chun! If he were easy, he wouldn't be worth pursuing!" exclaimed the blonde woman, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Hmmm...Maybe you're right...maybe..." Chun Li said, starring silently at the afternoon sky.

The two women sat in silence as time seemed to stop. Just then, a knock came at the door bringing the two women out of their silent thoughts.

"C...come in!" the Chinese woman spoke but her voice sounded more forced than she would have liked.

The door slowly opened and in stepped the subject of their previous discussion, Ryu. Chun Li's eyes widened as she took in his visage. For the first time since he'd arrived, the wandering warrior wasn't wearing his white, tattered dogi. He wore a white long sleeved v-neck shirt with black, sort of baggy cargo pants and black boots. Ryu's eyes had not left Chun Li's as he casually made his way over to her.

"Listen, Chun, I know I haven't made the best effort to speak to you since I got here and I'd like to change that." said Ryu, kneeling in front of the bewildered Interpol agent.

"W...what are you saying, Ryu?" inquired Chun Li, her heart feeling as if it were going to burst from her chest.

"Well...I uh...wanted to ask you...if you'd do me the honor of...um..." stammered the world warrior.

"The honor of what, exactly?" smiled Chun Li as she placed her hand gently to Ryu's cheek.

"...O...of going...out with me...?" finished the flustered Japanese fighter, finally.

Chun Li's smile had grown slightly wider as she brought Ryu's face close to hers. Ryu was sweating and his body was trembling as the Chinese girl pressed her lips to his once again, kissing him passionately. Ryu's eyes widened at first, but slowly they closed as the two became one. After what seemed like forever, Chun li reluctantly broke the kiss she had always wanted from this man.

"Yes." she replied simply and kissed Ryu even deeper than the first time.

Eliza couldn't believe her eyes as she silently made her way out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. If she hadn't seen it with her own two eyes, she'd never have believed it. Chun li and Ryu...KISSING?

"Hey, have you seen Ryu? We were supposed to...mmf!..."

"Shhhhh! He's in there with Chun. You won't believe what they're doing!" Eliza interrupted her husband who seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"What! Only person allowed to do the hibbidy dibbidy round here is me!" exclaimed Ken.

"Shhhh!" Eliza shushed her husband and walked away.

"Don't you shush me woman! Get back here!" shouted Ken as he hurried after his wife, shaking his fist.

After he chased Eliza a little ways down the hall, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the door his wife had just exited.

"Go get her, man..." he said with a smile and continued pursuit of his lovely wife.

"Oooooh, Eliiiiiiiiiizaaaaaah!"


End file.
